Entre Dos Uchiha
by Emma-D612
Summary: La historia entre los dos hermanos Uchiha tendrá una variable importante. ¿Qué tanto afectará el destino de los personajes?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Honestamente, no estaba seguro de si publicar este fanfic._

_Siempre me ha gustado emparejar a Kikyô con los Uchiha, creo que ella tiene buena química con ambos. Así que, quise hacer el intento de anexar a mi personaje favorito de tooodo el anime a la historia de Naruto, específicamente a la vida de los Uchiha._

_En fin, seguiré la cronología del anime Naruto. La historia de Kikyô con los Uchiha se explica de igual manera que, en el anime Naruto, se explica la historia del clan. Habrá cosas que cambiarán un poco el rumbo de la historia, y otros seguirán igual, solo que Kikyô intervendrá o solo observará. Algunos capítulos serán POV's y otros serán como narración simple._

_Algo que debo especificar es que no estoy seguro de si agregar la vida de Kikyô en el anime de Inuyasha a esta historia. Para ser sincera no estoy muy convencida de que sea algo necesario._

_Bueno, sin más que comentar, disfruten._

**POV KIKYÔ**

Habían llamado a Kakashi sensei a la oficina del Hokage, tal parece que finalmente se dio la graduación de los nuevos estudiantes de la academia ninja y a Kakashi sensei, junto con otros jounin, se le asignaría un equipo. Lo que significaba que mi entrenamiento con Kakashi había terminado y comenzaría mi entrenamiento enfocándome únicamente en mis habilidades de curación.

Entramos a la oficina y el Hokage se encontraba sentado, sobre su escritorio había una esfera de cristal, todos nos colocamos alrededor del escritorio, dio una breve introducción del porqué nos llamó, en realidad no entendía la razón de que yo estuviera ahí, la esfera era para mostrarnos a los nuevos candidatos para ser genin oficiales. Muchos de los candidatos no parecían ser lo suficientemente interesantes, y finalmente entendí el porqué estaba yo aquí.

-El más prometedor de los estudiantes. Sasuke Uchiha, ¿es él? -, Asuma Sarutobi habló en cuanto la imagen de Sasuke se mostró en la esfera

-Sí, es justo él- respondió con serenidad el Hokage

-El único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha- continuó Kurenai Yuhi, todos miraban atentamente al joven genin

No puedo mentir, yo también lo observaba atentamente, después de todo había pasado un poco más de 4 años desde que lo había visto, sus facciones se veían un poco diferentes y parecía desinteresado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo el escándalo de las niñas por sentarse junto a él.

Miré a Kakashi, parecía analizar a Sasuke, pero de igual manera, noté que la esfera cambiaba y se enfocaba en un joven de cabello anaranjado, miré con atención al joven. Había algo en él que captaba tu atención de inmediato y no sólo era el hecho de que era un joven muy extrovertido, no supe que era hasta que Kakashi mencionó su nombre.

-Naruto Uzumaki-

Ya veo.

Naruto se colocó frente a Sasuke mirándolo de cerca, claramente el chico de cabello naranja tenía cierta rivalidad con el chico indiferente, me causó algo de gracia, sobre todo porque Sasuke parecía reaccionar con el mismo desagrado que Naruto.

Y de pronto, pasó algo hilarante, un beso entre ambos jóvenes, provocado por un pequeño empujón a Naruto. Las jovencitas que peleaban por el asiento junto a Sasuke miraban a Naruto de manera amenazante, mientras que los dos jóvenes se separaban con desagrado. Al final, el joven genin de cabello anaranjado fue golpeado por cada jovencita.

Tal parece que el joven Uzumaki tiene la habilidad de meterse en problemas por sí mismo.

Finalmente, el Hokage entregó la lista de los genin que cada jounin iba a entrenar. Me sentí aliviada y satisfecha de que Sasuke se encontraba en el equipo de Kakashi sensei, era la mejor opción para reforzar las habilidades que poseía.

-Por ahora, eso es todo. Se les informará a los alumnos los integrantes de cada equipo y se reunirán con ellos después del almuerzo-, el Hokage dio por terminada la sesión. -Kakashi, espera un momento afuera y Kikyô, me gustaría hablar contigo-

-Entiendo, Lord Hokage- respondí asintiendo con la cabeza, Kakashi salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él

-Supongo que entiendes que es hora de que comiences la otra etapa de tu entrenamiento- comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente

-Sí- respondí tranquilamente

-Es necesario que comiences tu entrenamiento cuanto antes, necesitaremos tus habilidades médicas desarrolladas cuando comiencen los exámenes chunin-

-Entiendo, Lord Hokage-

El Hokage tomó su pipa y comenzó a encenderla, me miró fijamente por un momento y después sonrió.

-Siempre has sido una joven de pocas palabras- expresó, inhaló un poco de la pipa y después expulsó sonriendo -Quieres verlo en persona, ¿o me equivoco? –

Me mantuve con serenidad, no me extraña que Lord Hokage sepa que deseaba verlo, después de todo él ha estado atento a nosotros desde que pasó aquella tragedia.

-No creo que sea el momento de que se encuentren- comenzó a hablar el Hokage.

Yo no tenía la intención de decir nada, yo también creía que no era momento de que nos encontráramos frente a frente, Sasuke apenas comenzaba su entrenamiento como genin y claramente su compañera Sakura estaba enamorada de él, no sabía en cómo afectaría mi presencia al equipo y a la concentración de Sasuke.

-Pero entiendo que quieras verlo y por eso creo que puedes idear una forma de estar cerca de él sin que sospeche que eres tú- concluyó con una sonrisa en el rostro, supongo que el brillo en mis ojos me delató.

-Muchas gracias, Lord Hokage- expresé con suavidad e hice una reverencia.

El Hokage se levantó de su asiento y me acompañó a la salida de su oficina. Kakashi estaba esperando mientras leía su libro, en cuanto salimos detuvo su lectura y nos miró.

-Kikyô, espérame en la terraza de la academia, nos veremos en un rato-

-Sí-

Me separé de ambos hombres, y me dirigí a la azotea como me indicó Kakashi sensei. Sabía que tardaría más de lo que había dicho, tiene la costumbre de siempre llegar tarde, así que simplemente tomé asiento en uno de los escalones y esperé, dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos.

Cuando pensé que iba a ver a Sasuke de nuevo mi corazón comenzó a aumentar sus latidos, posé mi mano derecha tratando de calmar mis latidos y en poco tiempo logré calmarlos, he aprendido a controlar mis emociones.

Después de un rato, me levanté y saqué una vestimenta blanca con un velo, esto me permitiría estar frente a Sasuke sin que supiera quien era, comencé a colocármela, no tardé demasiado, y unos instantes después escuché que Kakashi llegaba junto con los tres genin.

-Hemos llegado- se dirigió hacia mí. Yo no dije nada, simplemente comencé a caminar hacia el barandal que estaba frente a los escalones donde estaba sentada y giré para quedar frente a los jóvenes. Kakashi hizo lo mismo que yo y se recargó en el barandal, mientras que les pidió a los chicos que se sentaran en los escalones.

Miré a los tres genin, me concentré en Sasuke, se mostraba serio y un poco separado de sus compañeros, no es de extrañar que él y sus compañeros me miraran con curiosidad, después de todo, era una extraña que cubría su rostro.

-Muy bien, ¿por qué no se presentan?, de uno en uno- expresó con tono desganado, los tres chicos miraron a Kakashi

\- ¿Presentarnos? ¿Y qué se supone que debamos decir? - preguntó la chica de cabello rosa

-Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, cosas así- explicó de nuevo Kakashi

\- ¿Por qué no nos dice primero usted? Digo, antes de que hablemos díganos usted para que veamos cómo se supone que debe ser-

\- ¿Yo? -preguntó desganado -mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y disgustan… no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro… nunca había pensado en eso. Y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos-

Suspiré en resignación al escuchar todo lo que había dicho, no me sorprendió cuando la joven genin dijo que fue inútil lo que había dicho.

Kakashi se dirigió a Naruto, tal parece que sus gustos, disgustos y pasatiempos giran en torno al ramen, pero su sueño es interesante y la razón de este, convertirse en el mejor Hokage y así la aldea lo tratará de manera respetuosa, un sueño muy noble, comencé a sentir simpatía por él.

Siguió la joven de cabello rosa, quizás se deba a mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke, pero me parece fastidiosa, todo gira alrededor de Sasuke, excepto su disgusto el cual es Naruto. Noté la reacción del joven mencionado, creo que se sintió decepcionado y un poco herido. Y finalmente, tocó el turno de Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular- noté que sus ojos comenzaron a ensombrecerse, sus facciones parecían endurecerse -lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad. Voy a reestablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico-

Todos lo miramos, supongo que cada uno tendrá su opinión sobre lo que acababa de decir. Por la expresión en la cara de Naruto esperaba no ser él de quién hablaba y Sakura parecía más atraída hacia él.

Sasuke… Su nombre se paseó por mi mente en un tono de preocupación, esperaba que después de todo este tiempo su deseo de venganza fuera apaciguado, pero no fue así. Supongo que su camino ha sido marcado definitivamente por aquel a quien quiere destruir.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿aquella persona no se va a presentar? – preguntó Sakura mirándome

-Esta persona ha terminado su entrenamiento conmigo, está lista para comenzar otro tipo de entrenamiento. Simplemente está aquí para ver a mi nuevo grupo por curiosidad, no tiene necesidad de presentarse- expresó Kakashi mirándome

Me giré hacia él, y el asintió con la cabeza. Giré hacia los genin, hice una reverencia corta y me fui del lugar. Lo que pasara con Kakashi y ellos de ahí en adelante, ya no podía ser parte de ello.

**FIN DEL POV**

_Bueno, esto ha sido el primer capítulo, espero que hayan ubicado el episodio en el anime de Naruto. No tiene sentido que Kikyô entrara antes._

_Espero sus comentarios, digan si les interesa una continuación jejejeje ..._

_Algo más, mis otras historias no están olvidadas. Tuve un problema con mi disco duro y los capítulos que tenía escritos se perdieron TT así que tengo que volver a escribir, y estoy algo atorada con ellos. Espero que cuando publique los capítulos no hayan perdido el interés en las historias TT_

_Ahora sí, es todo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! He vuelto con la continuación. Quiero agradecer a fabelliot y a Uchihinata-20, por sus reviews._

_No quiero detenerlos más así que, aquí está el capítulo._

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

Sentía la calidez del chakra por sus manos, mientras concentraba su mirada en la herida del hombre que tenía recostado en una de las camillas del cuarto de cirugías y acercó sus manos directamente al hombro del sujeto.

Los asistentes miraban asombrados como la herida comenzaba a sanar, el hueso astillado se regeneraba por completo, el cartílago y los músculos recuperaban su estado normal y la piel comenzó a cubrir toda la herida en cuestión de minutos, aquella regeneración total llevaría poco más de una hora hecha por uno de ellos, pero la joven frente a ellos lo logró de una manera casi inmediata.

Al terminar, la joven dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que había logrado sanar completamente al paciente, bajó el cubrebocas de su rostro y miró a sus asistentes.

-Está listo- expresó tranquila -lo mejor será que lo lleven a su habitación, tardará un par de horas en despertar-

-Entendido- expresó uno de los jóvenes

-Es sorprendente el tiempo que le llevo realizar esta curación, señorita Kikyô- una joven se acercó a la joven, su tono era de admiración

-Me siento aliviada de que haya salido todo bien- la joven azabache le expresó dando una leve sonrisa e ignoró el tono en que se había dirigido la joven a ella

Le entregó la vestimenta quirúrgica a la joven y agradeció a los demás antes de salir de la sala. Caminó por el hospital hasta llegar a la salida de este, al salir sintió algo de alivio, las expectativas sobre ella eran muy altas y hasta ahora parecía cumplirlas, sin embargo, ella sabía que tenía un límite para sus habilidades y muchas veces se preguntaba cuándo lo mostraría.

Comenzó su caminata hacia la oficina del Hokage, habían pasado ya unos meses desde que Kakashi le hizo la prueba al equipo de Sasuke y había escuchado que la habían pasado, ahora debían realizar misiones de clase D por su rango genin, tareas simples. Y mientras seguía su camino sus pensamientos viajaban al joven Uchiha, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que se pudiera presentar frente a él como la joven shinobi que ahora era, pero su anhelo de verlo desarrollarse como ninja era muy fuerte y por esa razón se encontraba caminando hacia la oficina del Hokage, para saber cómo le iba al joven azabache.

Al llegar, el Hokage estaba tranquilamente en su oficina revisando algunos documentos, al verla entrar a su oficina sonrió sutilmente, la joven azabache había aparecido en su vestimenta de sacerdotisa, al parecer ese viejo hábito aún no lo podía apartar de sí misma.

-Kikyô, deberías acostumbrarte ya a tu vestimenta shinobi, después de todo han pasado 5 años-

-Lo sé Lord Hokage, pero me siento mejor en esta vestimenta al momento de tratar a los pacientes- expresó la azabache fríamente

-Entiendo- el hombre mayor inhaló su pipa para unos momentos después exhalar el humo -supongo que tienes curiosidad por el avance de Sasuke-. Kikyô no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó firme frente al Hokage. -Ayer fue asignado a una nueva misión- comenzó a informarle -Naruto se encontraba muy ansioso, así que les fue asignada una misión tipo C, fueron como guardaespaldas de un constructor de la aldea escondida entre las olas-

-Ya veo- la joven apenas pronuncio las palabras, "parece que se encontraran fuera de la aldea unos días"

-Kikyô, he escuchado que has demostrado grandes habilidades en la curación, has sorprendido a muchos en el cuerpo médico-

-Simplemente he seguido las instrucciones de curación y he tenido apoyo- expresó sin interés la azabache

-Veo que no te agrada mucho ser admirada-. La azabache no dijo nada y un breve momento de silencio se presentó, la joven notó que el Hokage la miraba pensativo. -Me gustaría que fueras a la aldea escondida entre las olas y me gustaría un reporte cómo está el equipo de Kakashi, incluso antes de que regresen a la aldea-

La cara de Kikyô se mantuvo inexpresiva pero sus ojos dieron un breve brillo de sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Entiendo, partiré cuanto antes- hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar a la salida

-Kikyô-, la azabache detuvo su camino y giro para mirar de nuevo al Hokage, -usa tu atuendo shinobi y recuerda, en caso de ser necesario presentarte ante el grupo, mantén oculta tu identidad- la voz del señor era suave pero firme.

La azabache sólo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Mientras caminaba pensaba en el Hokage, era increíble la forma en que sabía cómo se sentía y decidiera enviarla a ver al joven Uchiha, en su boca se asomó una leve sonrisa.

Al llegar a su pequeña casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar aquel atuendo, lo cierto era que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, era hermoso y le permitía moverse con libertad, pero el atuendo de sacerdotisa le permitía concentrarse y no era llamativo, y la verdad era lo que más le gustaba.

Se despojó de sus prendas, y comenzó a colocarse su atuendo, era un vestido largo estilo yukata abierto en ambas piernas, color negro con el bordado de unas hojas de acre color azul rey con el obi de color azul y el obijime gris, debajo se colocó unas mallas cortas de color negro, tomó las zapatillas ninjas negras las cuales llegaban debajo de las rodillas, tomó unos guantes ninja negros que cubrían sus antebrazos, y al terminar tomó una cinta para el cabello y lo ató en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones libres.

Se miró al espejo un momento, aquella visión de ella fuera de su atuendo de sacerdotisa le incomodaba un poco, sentía que su atuendo actual era algo llamativo, dio un suspiro al recordar que muchas veces jóvenes la detenían adulando su belleza, ella amablemente los rechazaba y ahora, vestida de esta manera sin duda llamaría la atención, así que para sentirse más cómoda tomó su máscara y la colocó sobre su rostro, la azabache no formaba parte de los cazadores especiales ANBU, aun así el Hokage decidió otorgarle una, y finalmente tomó su arco y se colocó el carcaj lleno de flechas.

Se dirigió a la salida de la aldea Konoha, entregó a los guardias el permiso de salida y al darle el paso inició su camino directo a la aldea escondida entre las olas. Comenzó a correr, tenía deseos de llegar lo antes posible y confirmar que el equipo se encontraba bien. Después de unas horas llegó al puerto donde solicitó que la llevaran, hizo el pago correspondiente y subió al bote. La aldea se encontraba oculta por la neblina, pero al pasar la frontera se encontró con un cielo azul y algunos botes rondando en el gran lago.

El lugar parecía agradable y modesto, no tenía adornos excéntricos y la belleza natural sobresalía en el lugar. Su perspectiva cambio cuando, después de que llegó a la orilla y se dirigió al centro del pueblo, su corazón dio un vuelco en el momento en que vio la miseria del pueblo. Niños en las calles desnutridos o robando comida de donde pueden y los adultos no estaban en mejores condiciones.

Detuvo su camino un momento, miro a un grupo de niños sentados afuera de un local de verduras, el cual tampoco tenía mucho que ofrecer, de su bolsa shinobi sacó unos pequeños panecillos y se los entregó a los pequeños, al inicio desconfiaron al mirar su máscara, pero segundos después aceptaron, le dedicaron una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaban al saborear el pan.

Lamentando no poder hacer más continuó su camino hacia la casa del constructor. Se internó por el bosque, saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles y de pronto se detuvo, logró percibir la presencia de algunos sujetos, se concentró y pudo reconocer el chakra de Kakashi. Se acercó con cuidado, logrando que ni el ninja de pelo grisáceo notara su presencia, y decidió ver un momento el entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento que estaban haciendo era el de trepar los árboles sólo con las plantas de los pies, un entrenamiento básico y de mucha utilidad para poder controlar el chakra. De nuevo dirigió la mirada en Kakashi, se veía herido y débil, además de que se encontraba usando unas muletas. Aquello la preocupó, pues parecía haberse enfrentado a un oponente fuerte para ser una misión de tipo C. La azabache bajó del árbol, comenzó a elevar su chakra a tal nivel que sólo Kakashi pudiera sentirlo.

El ninja con la mascarilla notó la presencia de la joven, giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba ella, quedándose algo pensativo. Después de unos momentos, miró a su grupo, Sakura había logrado sin ningún problema trepar el árbol, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke seguían progresando lentamente.

-Sakura- Kakashi se dirigió hacia la joven pelirosa -Ve a la casa del constructor y toma un descanso, después dirígete al puente y cuida del constructor-

-Sí- expresó la joven agradecida, levantándose del lugar donde estaba y emprendiendo camino a la casa del constructor

-Naruto, Sasuke. Supongo que ustedes dos continuaran entrenando- Los jóvenes mencionados simplemente asintieron -Bien, supongo que entonces los veré más tarde- dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde sintió aquel chakra.

La azabache esperó hasta que tuvo a Kakashi frente a ella. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo, le había tomado cariño durante esos años de entrenamiento y verlo en ese estado le dolía. Él notó la preocupación de la joven cuando notó que su puño derecho se había cerrado con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, es más desgaste que heridas- expresó de forma tranquila el ninja

-Permítame revisarlo- pidió con un leve tono de preocupación

-Está bien- expresó sin queja, se acercó un poco a ella y se recostó en el pasto verde del lugar

Kikyô se hincó, dejó su bolsa y armas a un lado. Concentró su mirada en el pecho del hombre, tratando de ver si algún órgano estaba dañado, continuó con los brazos y piernas, para terminar con su cabeza. Dio un suspiro de alivio, no había ningún daño grave, lo único que tenía eran que sus músculos se habían tensado demasiado por lo cual su cuerpo no podía moverse con normalidad y el chakra de Kakashi estaba bajo, sin duda había usado el sharingan.

-Lo ves, sólo estoy agotado- dijo el ninja de pelo grisáceo al escuchar el suspiro de la joven

-Le prepararé una medicina para que recupere pronto la energía- expresó tranquila -sin embargo, también tengo que aplicar algunos masajes en sus brazos y piernas, para disminuir un poco la tensión en sus músculos-

-Entiendo- se reincorporó y la joven lo ayudó a levantarse. -¿Vendrás a la casa del constructor?-

-No, sensei. Me quedaré a dormir aquí en el bosque, es mejor-

El ninja no dijo nada, sólo la miró, para su edad tan joven Kikyô era una chica muy madura y con un sentido de la responsabilidad muy alto, al igual que creencias firmes. Era un orgullo para él haberla fortalecido un poco más con su entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, entonces te veré mañana- y dejó sola a la joven.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, practicamente los capítulos van a ir siendo los mismos que hay en el anime._

_Espero no tardar mucho con la continuación._

_Dejen Reviews!_


End file.
